StarCrossed Destinies
by Elizabeth Austen
Summary: Harry Potter/Twilight/ Avatar crossover! Set in the Harry Potter world, 3 American girls w/ new magic transfer to Hogwarts in the seventh year to help Harry win against Voldemort. Cedric is alive- but different. Action, adventure, and... love.
1. Chapter 1 Who!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the following characters: Emily May, Aliana Thompson, and Jane Silverfire. This story is a combination of Harry Potter, Twilight, and The Avatar. It begins after the sixth Harry Potter book- but some surprises await you, so please do not assume anything… Emily, Jane, and Aliana are all American girls: Emily has large green eyes, long, dark, wavy brown hair, full lips, pale cream skin, a slender build, and a natural grace, but otherwise has plainer features than Aliana; Aliana has smaller blue eyes, straight, fiery red hair, a curvy figure, and loves eyeliner- she stands out, but definitely not in a bad way; Jane has dark brown eyes- almost black, her hair is naturally long and straight, raven black, rather skinny appearance- small and compact, and she is of Philippine decent- she is very quiet and her composure is often full of mystique, and people are drawn to her as much as Emily and Aliana. That's all you need to know for now- wouldn't want to spoil all the surprises!

First- Dumbledore's not dead- forget that part ever happened. You're welcome. :)

**Chapter 1: Who?**

(Disclaimer: Again, I don't claim any of the old names, plots, scenes, etc.!)

"Oh no!" Hermione cried angrily, storming over to where Harry and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table for the first night of their seventh year. She sat down grumbling between them.

"Hermione! You're sitting on my robes!" Ron complained, tugging sluggishly at them. He was exhausted from the train ride.

The first years were much more nervous and uncontrollable this year, due to the rumors flying all over London about the dark mark the potions teacher, Severus Snape, left last year before he tried to kill Dumbledore and failed, running off with Draco Malfoy. They had either been scared or too excited for Ron to handle with the other prefects. Hermione would have been a blessing- had she been around. "Sorry Ron- This is an emergency!" she had called to him. "You bet it is," he had muttered behind her back as a first year tried to get him in a chokehold, screaming.

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry," she said, impatiently adjusting her seat. Ginny, across the table snorted.

"If you're apologizing for forcing him to do a day's work for once in his life, you'd better be joking," she said rolling her eyes as Ron muttered at his empty plate as the Great Hall filled.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked concernedly. Although he had a lot on his mind, considering all he knew he would have to do this year once things got started, he was still able to focus on his friends- something Ron and Ginny were obviously too agitated with their own issues to notice.

Ginny sighed. "I bet it's about those three exchange students she hasn't shut up about all summer." Harry looked at her quizzically. It was not common behavior for Ginny to be put out with Hermione. Then again, he had an awkward conversation on the train ride here with her, trying to explain that he didn't want to resume their relationship for reasons similar to last year- and she had been very grudging about that. He guessed that that conversation hadn't helped to lighten her mood.

Hermione, instead of glaring at Ginny, as Harry thought she would, she looked sheepishly at him. "I'd hoped that they would explain their visit to you, Harry, but as they haven't arrived yet…"

"Wait- weren't they supposed to come on the Hogwarts Express?" Ginny interrupted curiously. Hermione clasped her hands, clearly upset.

"Yes! They obviously missed it- I had tried contacting them a hundred times while we were moving, but I got no response back no matter how hard I tried! I can't find Dumbledore, and Magonagal is with the first years now!" she said nervously. Harry patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Hermione- Dumbledore will sort it out. We'll go up to him the moment his opening speech is over," he assured her with a smile. Harry thought she'd smile back but she sighed and nodded. "But something confuses me Hermione- not that a lot of things don't…" Hermione smiled a little there. "Why do they need to explain to me that they're here? They are just three special exchange students right?" Hermione's small smile vanished as quickly as it had come, apprehension filling her face.

"They- uhm… I don't know…"

"Oh Hermione! Just tell us already!" Ginny cried throwing her hands up. "All you ever say- although you talk about them A LOT- are that they're really smart and super talented! Say something!"

"I'm sorry Ginny- you know its there place to tell- not mine…" Hermione said quietly.

"I know, I know…" Ginny sighed, twirling her hair in one hand. "Just say anything."

Hermione took a deep breath, turning back to Harry, whose green eyes were wary…

"These three witches are entirely extraordinary- now don't tell anyone, but they're the top three witches of the Western Hemisphere." Ron gave a low whistle. Harry smiled-

"Bet you beat them out over here," he said, laughing. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"They have magic beyond my comprehension Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"She's being modest," Ginny said, waving her hand. "I saw their averages- impressive, but Hermione still better- actually, she's the smartest witch we've had almost since your mother Harry." Harry gave a small, proud smile.

"Wow, that's seriously cool Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, all the while, Hermione was shaking her head.

"No… They can do things now, that I will never be able to do in a million years," Hermione explained earnestly. "Harry- they will show you… That's why I missed your birthday- I'm so sorry Harry. But Emily had been writing to me all summer that Aliana wanted to come so badly… and she spoke as if she already knew they would come… she told me something special to tell Dumbledore to persuade her case… and she visited me that night in secret to show me. The next day, Dumbledore had signed all the papers, and they were set to be here for the whole year as 7th years. They graduated early from the American Arts Academy in New York City."

"Wow," Ron muttered again. Harry answering smile was weak, but still genuine.

"Hermione I told you… It's okay. I'm still seriously confused though, as to why-" A fork clinking against Dumbledore's goblet called the attention of all the students gathered in the Great Hall. Murmurs still surfaced as everyone settled down.

"Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "_They're here to help you_." Harry simply looked at her with wide eyes. Did she mean with his mission against Voldemort? With one last glance at her downcast eyes, Harry knew that she did. Harry recalled a conversation she had had with him over the summer- Harry had insisted about involving only those who were necessary and no one else. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had spent several nights planning out some ideas that Dumbledore had given Harry leave to discuss with them, and they all had decided that it was necessary to return to Hogwarts for their final year, while Voldemort was hiding, being relatively minimal in his destruction as of late. Harry sighed, rubbing his forehead, and looked up expectantly as Magonagal brought out the sorting hat.

"_Whispers on the air,_

_Fire everywhere,_

_Water seeks its hold_

_Among nature's gold._

_Students that are smart,_

_Students brave of heart,_

_Seek the narrow way_

_By dawn's light at break of day._

_This year we sing of peace,_

_For violence that will cease,_

_Each year I wish you well…_

_Now each pupil cast their spell!"_

A round of applause broke out amongst the four house tables, but more than one face contained bewildered and confused expressions…

"Any luck with that one Hermione?" Ron asked as everyone began to settle down under Dumbledore's raised hand.

"I suppose we decide that for ourselves, Ronald," Hermione said, exasperated. Ron shrugged his shoulders, while Ginny nodded seriously. "Wow," Harry thought. "That makes sense."

"Adonis, Christine," Magonagal said calling up the first year. A young girl with bright blond hair skipped nervously to the stool. Just as the Sorting Hat touched her head Hermione gasped. Many students turned their heads to stare at her hand over her mouth, but then the Sorting Hat cried Hufflepuff, and cheers erupted around the room.

"_What?_" Harry muttered in her ear. Hermione smiled.

"_They're going to be sorted!_" She whispered back.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." Hermione smiled pleased. "Emily May is first."

They waited as Magonagal went through several first years before getting anywhere near the M's.

"Madison, Leslie," she called holding the Hat in her hand.

"Slytherin!" cried the Hat. Thunderous applause erupted from the Slytherin table.

"7th year transfer, May, Emily."

"_Who_?" erupted in whispers all over the Great Hall. "_7__th__ year transfer?_" "Since when? What?" "_WHO_?" Hermione was practically jumping up and down in her seat as, a tall girl with dark brown hair, made her way up to the Sorting Hat from the back of the line. Once she reached the top, the Great Hall hushed instantly. She slowly turned around. A fresh wave of whispers rippled through the four tables at the strange, older girl's simple beauty. Magonagal lowered the hat onto her head.

"Ye gads!" cried the Sorting Hat, making everyone jump in his or her seats. "Do you even need me on your head? Quite right, quite right. Such a heart as this belongs in… Gryffindor!"

Thunderous, yet bewildered applause echoed around Harry's ears. Hermione was screaming. "Emily! Emily!" Jumping up and down waving. Emily gave a warm smile, and waved back, but shook her head, standing off to the side, hands folded in front of her patiently, staring expectantly at the line of first years for the next student to be sorted. The whispers were running full course now, with no sense of ceasing. It was not too long before Magonagal called,

"7th year transfer- Silverfire, Jane."

"_Who?!" "Who?" "What did she say?" "Again?!" "Who?"_

Harry watched as a small, yet beautiful girl of Philippine decent sat on the stool.

"Ha! Enchanting. Gryffindor, my dear!"

Amongst more bewildered, loud cheering, the girl named Jane went to stand alongside Emily, who gave her a warm hug. Hermione was practically dancing on Harry's toes, she and Ginny laughing like crazy. A few minutes later…

"7th year transfer- Thompson, Aliana."

"_Who_?!" "_Another one?!" "Who?" "Who did she say?" "Who?"_

Wolf whistles echoed throughout the whispers. Magonagal looked so furious, Harry could swear she was taking names inside her head. But the girl named Aliana smiled brilliantly as she sat down, the Sorting Hat placed on her head. It seemed to shake visibly and Aliana's smile vanished. It returned again as she let out a smile giggle, nodding.

"Gryffindor!" The cheers were as deafening and as confused as before. But Ginny and Hermione were practically crying on each other. Harry and Ron couldn't help holding their sides with laughter. Very soon, the Sorting was over, and Dumbledore got up to speak. The Great Hall was finally silent, waiting with baited breath for news of the three mysterious transfers.

"Just a few quick announcements before we tuck in," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He gestured for Emily to come to his side, and she did as he spoke, "This young woman is the Witches' and Wizards' Scholar Ambassador from the American Arts Academy. She has been a correspondent with our own Ambassador, Miss Hermione Granger-" The whispers escalated in their feverish activity- "And we have now acquired three transfers who wished to learn as we do, having completed the American education early. I expect you all to show them the ropes of the school and to be the respectful, welcoming students I know that you are." Some teachers seemed to scoff teasingly at this, but then the entire school burst into a welcoming applause, that made Dumbledore smile with absolute pleasure. Emily, Jane, and Aliana all curtsied and went to sit next to Hermione, shaking hands and high-fiving as they went.

"And now for one last important announcement." The whispers died instantaneously at Dumbledore's serious and solemn tone. "I know this may be extremely difficult for some of you-" Was Harry imagining that he was staring right at him? - "But it is wonderful news nonetheless," he said quietly. "An old student that had to leave us before his time, has returned to complete his education of his 7th year." Whispers of "_Who?_" spread like wildfire but died just as fast. "We believed him to have moved on. Alas, I told you it was so," Dumbledore said, his head bowed. Harry's stomach clenched, refusing to let him breathe as students gasped around him.

"This young man had faced Lord Voldemort and was thought to have lost… But a barely formed shield of ancient magic he produced- and ultimately saved his life by a thread. He had been transported to St. Mungo's presumed dead, but upon the examination, they found him barely alive, as Voldemort's killing curse had not completely touched him due to his shield. By a miraculous recovery that took a year of painful magic- keeping him from the brink of death, his last effective treatment was delivered late this summer healing him anew in ways that will astound us all. Students, I ask you to welcome back, Mr. Cedric Diggory."

"WHO?"

***


	2. Chapter 2 What!

**Disclaimer**: I do not claim any credit for J.K. Rowling's or Stephanie Meyer's characters, ideas, or wonderful, brilliant plots.

**Notes**: Cedric is not the same as he once was… Emily has mysterious powers, one of them being that she is simply enchanting… And Aliana and Jane are quite meddlesome, however, Jane is meddlesome in a more protective way. I guess you could say that she is more respectable than Aliana. Okay fine- It's completely true. :) Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

"_Cedric Diggory?"_

"Unfortunately," continued Dumbledore loudly, "Mr. Diggory has been delayed in joining us tonight. However, when he arrives, I expect you all to welcome him warmly. Now as the Americans say… 'Soup's up!'" Aliana laughed a girlie giggle at Dumbledore's attempt at humor, but his comment had released the tension of the room, everyone digging in to the feast appearing before their eyes, questions on every tongue.

But Harry simply could not believe it. He had brought Cedric's body back… he had watched him fall… he was dead… Had his ghost that night been only the majority of Cedric's soul that had died, but had not fully moved on? Was that even possible? Dumbledore said- But no, Harry could not hope for that…

"Harry," said a gentle, soothing voice. Harry looked into the large, beautiful green eyes of the girl across from him. It was Emily, who was looking at him with concern and confusion. "He is alive, Harry," she insisted quietly.

"You don't know that," he said abruptly, but as politely as he could manage. What could this strange, new girl know? Emily smiled.

"But I do," she whispered so softly, Harry couldn't be sure she had said anything at all.

Conversations were buzzing with questions around the room, and Harry was thoroughly surprised when he noticed that the Gryffindor table was crowded with more people than the usual red and gold. Many students from the other houses were curious and eager to meet the three gorgeous exchange students. Hermione and Ginny were giggling over the attention a group of boys were giving Aliana, who had a sly smile; a group of Ravenclaw's brightest were having an in-depth conversation with the beautiful Jane about world hunger issues; and the quiet Emily spoke politely to her large variety of "visitors", answering their many questions. Harry and Ron started choking on their pumpkin juice when they realized exactly what Emily was saying to a red-faced Ernie McCollum. She was blushing vividly, but her composure was calm.

"- uhm- that is, of course… incredibly sweet of you… but I- I- I'd just rather not- uhm- date anyone." Ernie McCollum began to insist, and Emily interrupted coldly.

"No. Thank. You." Ernie McCollum stomped off, while Harry and Ron held each other up to avoid falling off their seats as they roared with laughter. Emily frowned.

"It's not funny." But she smiled too. Then she gasped and clutched the table, her eyes brightening and dimming as if they were flashing. Jane turned to her instantly.

"Emily? Emma, what's wrong?" Jane asked shaking Emily's shoulders slightly. Emily closed her eyes and then opened them. Harry was shocked.

"He's here." Before Harry, Ron, or Jane could ask who, it grew silent in the Great Hall. All heads were turning slowly towards the entrance doors where a tall, pale figure stood in the school robes with a gold scarf casually thrown around his neck. His bronze shaded hair was slightly damp from the rain, but even so, it looked like it had been styled with gel around his bright, intense blue eyes, which were set in the most gorgeous face anyone had ever seen. He looked to be about nineteen or twenty; his abnormally pale skin that was almost white did not take away from his appearance- if anything it was sexy. Some girls were sighing and swooning in their seats, as the guys began to murmur curiously about the young man. Harry was just as confused as everyone else. Who was he? Another transfer? And how did Emily know he was coming? Harry looked at her and was shocked to notice that she was staring with some nervous intensity at him. Had she even see the boy standing in the doorway, looking sort of apprehensively at the murmuring students? He guessed that she had not. But she seemed to know him…

Come to think of it, he seemed familiar. Harry looked back at the boy. Suddenly, Harry thought he recognized him. But it couldn't be possible- Just then the boy looked right back at him with the same shocked expression, the recognition impossible to be denied now.

Harry, speechless, felt his brain stop working as he stared at a transformed Cedric Diggory. There was no other explanation for his altered appearance than the crucial, painful cure that had saved him. His time at St. Mungo's for the past two years must have been extreme. Nothing felt real anymore and time seemed to stop. Now he felt like he was in one of his dreams- one of his nightmares again. With a sickening jolt in his stomach, Harry realized that must be it: He was dreaming again about Cedric coming back. But why was this one so different…? Harry could never explain why he did it- maybe it was because she seemed to know everything or because he truly felt he could trust this stranger but he slowly turned back to look at Emily. He was surprised by the feeling of pure sadness and understanding radiating from her expression. Her words to him were whispered, but they rang in his head like bells:

"Go to him." And Harry knew at once that this was right. It had to be him. He had announced that Cedric had left the world and he should be the one to confirm that he was back. Harry slowly stood up, causing a rush of gasps and shocked murmurs to scale in volume. Suddenly there whispers hushed into silence for what seemed like the hundredth time in one evening in the Great Hall. Harry took measured steps to the strange apparition in front of the hall doors. The figure looked back at him warily. Harry felt every single pair of eyes on him as he stopped dead center a foot away from Cedric. He felt as pale as Cedric looked.

"You know, I still don't know whether you are who I think you are or if you're even here," Harry managed to say abruptly. The boy Harry thought was Cedric smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel," he said with a resigned expression of understanding. "Right now I'm thinking I'm in one of my nightmare's again, and you're just going to morph into that boy I knew two years ago, and I'll be seeing you holding my body, begging you to take it back to my father..." He stopped short at Harry's open mouth and thoroughly troubled expression. He eyed him critically. "You made that face a lot too." Harry had to smile just a bit.

"I'm sorry- I was just thinking along those same lines," he said quickly. Cedric's expression was shocked.

"You've been dreaming about that night?"

"It's more like a nightmare that doesn't seem to want to end." Cedric gave a wry smile.

"Sorry about that. This has to be extremely difficult for you- they told me you could go into shock or something worse... but I thought I knew you better and I told them, 'He can take it. He'll be fine.' Dumbledore seemed to agree. I didn't really believe this was even going to happen. And you're not really -uh- cracking up right now, so I think you're doing okay."

"Honestly," Harry said, sighing, "I still can't believe you're really here. I'm probably standing here in my boxers or something." Cedric nodded understandingly looking down.

"Yeah, I didn't know you had green shorts with golden snitches and you're name all over them- what, did you get an ego while I was gone?" Cedric asked seriously. Harry practically jumped where he stood and looked down. Confirming that he was fully clothed he glared at Cedric.

"That's not funny."

"But you think some part of this is real."

"Yeah- ME. Not you," Harry clarified.

"You did get an ego, Harry," Cedric said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I would have that checked." Harry didn't smile.

"Man, you've been dead the past two years," Harry said darkly. "I am in no way okay with this." Cedric sighed.

"I know. At least I knew you had made it out. But Harry, I owe you so much for that night and I'm sorry for being a source of strife in your life, but I hope you can work through this. It's not like we were best of friends before, but Harry you saved me twice that night. And I'll help you with whatever you need in order to kill Voldemort," he said quietly. "I want us to stay friends." Harry grimaced. Cedric appraised his expression. "I understand that you think this is all some sick joke, but time should help."

"Right well. Uhm…" Harry said trying to wrap his head around his impossible feat. He finally held out his hand with a small smile. "Welcome back, Cedric." Cedric looking slightly relieved shook his hand. Applause sounded around their ears and many students rushed up to greet Cedric, some Hufflepuff friends trying to guide him through kids to a seat at the table. Harry mad his way back to his seat, noticing Emily's radiant smile following him.

It wasn't like Cedric was the new boy who lived. It was different. _HE _was different. Although he had managed to survive a curse, people in their subconscious understood that their charming friend was changed visibly and on the inside too. Their nature gave them a hint that he was dangerous… this new person. Of course no one realized this. Once he had been warmly welcomed, his old, closest friends stayed close, but others tended to avoid him and go back to life as if he wasn't there. Harry noticed that Cedric did not mind this at all. He seemed pleased in an embarrassed and quiet way. * * *

"So," Aliana whispered to Emily, implications thick in her voice, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Emily replied laughing. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Obviously she's crushing on the extremely gorgeous guy who just walked through the door," Jane giggled. "But I'll let it go this time- he is adorable." Emily just shook her head.

"Human being," she reminded them quietly.

"I know that," Jane said with a gentle squeeze on Emily's hand. "Did you notice that he's different though? There's something not quite right… I'm not sure I like it-"

"Sheesh! You're so overprotective," Aliana complained. "Besides, Emily is the one who's been eyeing him all night." Emily seemed to jerk back in her seat.

"What?" she asked quickly. Aliana snorted, but it wasn't unbecoming.

"Duh- I thought your eyes were gonna be glued to him." Emily sipped her pumpkin juice quickly.

"I really don't think I have- You're over exaggerating." As Emily smoothed out the napkin on her lap, she did in fact glance over at Cedric as he talked with some students.

"Actually," Jane said quietly, with an apologetic smile, "I saw you too. _That's _why I'm worried." Emily rolled her eyes.

"You're both insane," she said, but now looked at him more carefully. "It's not my fault- something's tugging at the corners of my mind and I just can't seem to get rid of it."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked concernedly. "Maybe it's deja vu." Emily shook her head.

"I would have figured it out by now," she said with a small frown.

"Can't you just "see" him?" Aliana suggested.

"You know it doesn't work like that," Emily said quietly, looking around the table. No one was listening. She lowered her voice. "I'm going to head upstairs, I'll meet you guys in the Gryffindor common room."

"Are you sure?" asked Jane hesitantly.

"Yes," Emily said getting up. "I just need to get rid of this feeling- I'm sure it's nothing." Her eyes brightened and then faded again. She threw a look at Aliana. "Be good."

"Aw man," Aliana huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. She sadly told the boy who had just asked her out that "No, I can't because my mother followed me here…" Jane laughed as Emily slowly walked away.

As she walked down the aisle between tables, she noticed the little boy named Colin Creevey get up from his seat and run over to where Cedric was sitting with his camera. All of a sudden, she saw the boy sitting next to Cedric get up with his plates to go sit next to another friend, and realized that this could be dangerous.

"Be careful," she called to the running boy, but he didn't hear. Suddenly, Emily's eyes were flashing again and she gasped in fear, somehow knowing Colin and the other Hufflepuff boy would get hurt. She sprang in between the two just before Colin got there, pushing him out of harm's way. The Hufflepuff boy had lost his balance from her interference, and his plate slipped from his fingers crashing to the floor in huge, sharp and dangerous looking pieces of glass. Instinctively, he threw at his arms to avoid being killed by the glass, accidentally knocking Emily over. Her eyes widened in fright as she watched the glass-covered floor get closer and closer as she fell.

Then something hard tackled her from the side, throwing her out of harm's way, sending her rolling with something very warm across the aisle. She stopped abruptly, crashing her head into one of the table legs, vaguely aware that someone was holding her. Her vision faded from her eyes as she heard cries of surprise echo all around her… She tried to touch her head, but she sighed, falling into unconsciousness.

Please review!!!


End file.
